mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Workshop/The Nuptialverse
The Nuptialverse is a series of fan fictions written by Darth Link 22. The series is so named for its first installment, Post Nuptials, a fan fiction set during the closing scene of the episode "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2" that presents a more detailed account of the events that take place. The story is followed by an original sequel and two standalone spin-off stories. Because Darth Link 22 began writing the series before the third season of the show first aired, it is presented as an alternate universe that disregards any contradicting story elements featured in the show following season 2.S3 and the Nuptialverse __TOC__ Works Summary Post Nuptials The first story of the series, Post Nuptials is primarily set during the reception of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's second wedding ceremony, held after a thwarted changeling invasion plot during the first ceremony (shown in "A Canterlot Wedding: Part 2"). Twilight Sparkle's friends, Princess Celestia, and Shining Armor all express great remorse for shunning Twilight after the latter accused Cadance, later revealed to be the changelings' leader Queen Chrysalis in disguise, of being evil during her wedding rehearsal (shown in "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1"). To their shock, Twilight insists on forgiving them all, and that only Chrysalis is to blame for what had happened between them. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie nevertheless continue to feel guilty and, after meeting with other guests at the reception, resolve to speak with Twilight again after the reception to hear her side of the story. On the train ride home, Twilight confesses she is still angry with her friends for ignoring her, and was so taken aback by their guilt that she fears she could have lost them if she turned out to be wrong about the fake princess. The five reassure her that they would have forgiven her, and the six friends reconcile. Metamorphosis The first of three side-stories set during Post Nuptials, it shows what happened to Chrysalis and her army after they were expelled from Canterlot, and explains her origins through a series of flashbacks. Honeymoon The second of three side-stories set during Post Nuptials, it depicts Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's own reactions to events as they leave for their honeymoon, and shows some of their backstory through a series of flashbacks, including how they first met and eventually fell in love, and how Cadance became an Alicorn. Outrage The third of three side-stories set during Post Nuptials, it takes place after the wedding reception and depicts how Twilight and Shining Armor's parents, Twilight Velvet and Night Light, reacted to the full story of what exactly happened to their daughter. Families The sequel to Post Nuptials, Families is set immediately after the events of the first story. Spike remains the only one of Twilight's friends who has not reconciled with Twilight over abandoning her. He confides with the Cutie Mark Crusaders that he thinks of Twilight as his mother and, believing she would never want him as a son now, continuously avoids her whenever possible. Secondly, Rainbow Dash suspects something is amiss with Scootaloo and her parents, Speedy Delivery and Quick Delivery, who constantly want her out of the house while they work on an unknown postal project. Thirdly, Pinkie Pie is biding her time to tell her friends and the Cakes about her long-withheld, troubled history with her birth parents, having promised Princess Luna that she would do so. Meanwhile, dissent grows in Canterlot over Princess Celestia's failure to anticipate or stop the changeling invasion. Fueling this backlash is a team of tabloid writers led by a stallion named Olive Branch, who are obsessed with defaming Celestia's public image. To do this, Olive arranges with the dragon Garble and his gang to wreak havoc in Ponyville, planning to turn the Canterlot ponies' prejudiced view on dragons against Celestia by blaming the attack on Spike, Celestia's "pet". Around this time, Spike becomes unable to bear his guilt and runs away from home, only to be attacked by Garble's gang on the outskirts of town. Twilight, who learns of Spike's true feelings about her from the Cutie Mark Crusaders, finds Spike and furiously fights off the teenage dragons. She then takes Spike back home and finally reconciles with him, assuring that she has always loved him like a son. As Twilight deals with Spike, Rainbow tries spending as much time with Scootaloo as she can by teaching her how to fly. Scootaloo tells Rainbow that her parents (without revealing it is them) always put her down. Following Rainbow's advice, Scootaloo stands up to her father Speedy, who becomes infuriated and forbids her from spending any more time with Rainbow, additionally revealing himself to be in league with Olive. Meanwhile, Pinkie finally confesses the truth about her own family to her friends, revealing that they reacted badly to her getting her Cutie Mark in throwing parties, which they considered a waste of time and energy, and that their reaction upset her to the point where she ran away from home. She has also learned that they've finally found where she lives and are coming to Ponyville to meet with her. When the meeting finally happens, the Pies admit that they regretted their actions and have been searching for Pinkie all this time so they could apologize. By the conclusion of the story, Olive Branch's true goals have been revealed, and he and Scootaloo's parents, along with many of their associates, are arrested for their crimes. After their arrest, Scootaloo, who has realized how horrible her parents truly are, is happily adopted by Rainbow Dash. Direction The sequel to Families, it follows five of the Mane Six as they handle matters in Equestria while Twilight and Spike are off in another world. Through the Mirror A side-story to Direction, it depicts Twilight and Spike's adventures in an alternate human world as they seek to recover Twilight's stolen Element of Magic from Sunset Shimmer, a former student of Celestia's who was corrupted by greed and lust for power. The Visit A side-story to Direction, it takes place one year after the events of Families. After her birth parents were arrested and imprisoned, Scootaloo intended to visit them in jail one year later in order to finally put that part of her life behind her, and that time has finally come. Characters Reception External links References